A Drop In The Ocean
by beachbum03
Summary: A short One-Shot story based on the song "A Drop In The Ocean" by Ron Pope. It was a stormy night, and the one person Emma didn't want to think about appears in her dream. CAPTAIN SWAN FANFIC!


**_A drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_**

**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

Her golden locks were splayed across her cream colored pillow as she tossed and turned throughout the night. She was dreaming of him again. _That god damn pirate_. It was so infuriating how easily he got into her mind.

Ever since that _kiss_, and getting Henry back to Storybrooke, Emma kept her distance from Hook. He was nothing but trouble, he just wanted a good shagging and then throw her away like she was a piece of trash. Except, Emma wished that was the truth.

The truth was, he was never leaving. Like literally, he _will not_ leave Storybrooke. She thanked that stupid pirate for saving her son and she even told him that he could go home and live his life.

_"Don't you understand? I don't have a life outside of this bloody town." He replied back, raising his voice a bit._

_"Come on, Hook. Go sailing or some shit, you don't have to be tied down to this town." Emma tried to convince him._

_"But I am tied to this town, lass." He muttered._

_"Why?" Emma asked a little shocked._

_"For the same reason I went to save Henry, for you."_

Emma tried to scrub that memory from her brain. She didn't want feelings for Hook. He was a pirate and a thief. But, he is also loyal, smart, caring, understanding, and _unbelievably sexy_. She knew she couldn't ever be tied down to another relationship because of Fucking Neal. Fucking Neal, (Yeah, that's his new name.) left her broken and torn. But, it also gave her strength and walls. Walls to keep out invaders, like Hook.

But tonight, she had a dream of him, like usual. It was always the same. _Their kiss_. She missed his warmth that spread from her mouth to the ends of her toes. She needed the look of those sea blue eyes studying her like she was a package labeled "fragile" on it.

But tonight, she had enough of it. She was sick of these walls. She tired of being lonely. She needed the warmth of him. She tore off her pajamas and put on "The Emma Swan" outfit of a pair of dark wash jeans, a black tank top, brown riding boots, and a red leather jacket.

She dashed down the stairs, forgetting that she still lives with Tweedledee and Tweedledoo. She picked up a post-it note out of a drawer and wrote to Snow and Charming that she was feeling home-sick so she went back to Boston for a couple days. She stuck the note to the coffee maker since they make a cup every morning. Emma dashed out of the apartment and continued to the one place he would be, _the docks_.

Emma ran in the pouring rain all the way to Hook's ship. She almost slipped several times just getting up the ramp. Emma looked out upon the ocean and saw rain drops settling into the waves. A smile crept on her face, it was like the first storm in Neverland. She knocked on the door with doubt settling into her. _What if he changed his mind about me? What if he is seeing someone right now? What if…_ Then the door sprung open. Hook stood there, in all his glory. He was shirtless, which revealed many scars, each one holding onto a different story. And he wore a pair of flannel pajama pants that hung low at his hips. Emma tried to talk, but all that came out were stutters.

* * *

Hook stood there, dumbfounded. Emma was there before him, soaking wet and shivering. She tried to talk, but she was unable to. Hook grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest, trying to spread his warmth to her. He pulled her inside of the cabin and set her down on his bed.

"Emma, lass. Why in the bloody hell would you come to me in this sodding storm?" Hook questioned her.

"B-B-Because I love you, K-Killian." Emma shivered.

Killian grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Instead, she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a real kiss.

"About bloody time." He murmured in-between his breaths.

Emma tried to remove her wet cloths, but they just clung tighter. Killian slashed his hook down on the material and it spilled off of her, revealing her goddess self. Killian was taken back a bit from her beauty in her naked state. He removed the modern-styled pants he bought from her realm and placed Emma on _their_ bed.

He placed himself above of her and slipped himself into her. She moaned out in pleasure. She screamed for Killian while he thrusted deeper into her. He speeded up the pace as they both reached their climax. He collapsed on top of her sweaty body. "I love you." He whispered into her hair as he pulled them both close into the covers.

* * *

Emma awoke to the shining of the sun creaking through the cracked window. She felt breath on her open back behind of her and she flipped around slowly. She saw that tousled black mess of hair and the scruff that made her mad. The eyes of the human next to her slowly opened and stared at her. _This moment was all too perfect._

"Good morning, Emma." He smiled to her.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"So, I was hoping this wasn't a one-time-thing." He winked at her.

"Well, I was hoping the same since I told my parents I would be gone for a couple of days." She chuckled back.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know, it was like a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather." She whispered back at him.

"Well, I plan on keeping too here for as long as I can." He laughed and pulled Emma into the sheets.

* * *

**Okay, wow. So this story just came into my head and I kinda can't sleep so... I hope you enjoyed it, it was just a really short One-Shot story about Emma discovering her true feeling for that fucking sexy pirate.**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it, or if you didn't... ;)**

**-Beachbum03**


End file.
